hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5228 (6th August 2019)
Synopsis Plot Laurie goes over what he's going to say in court. Lisa, Cleo and Sinead are unimpressed to learn that Brooke, Ollie, Juliet and Imran will also be going to the festival. Tom is furious with Prince and Peri, who in turn is unimpressed with Yasmine. Sami tells Sinead that he's coming to look after Imran. Brooke shows Ollie her "survival kit" that Nancy has prepared for her. Diane worries to Tony that Laurie might be let off with a slap on the wrist. Laurie tells them that he's feeling lucky - are they? The group enjoy the music festival. Juliet makes Brooke join in on her plan to get alcohol. Mitchell opens up to Scott about his worries about Cleo but is interrupted by a patient goes in trouble. Tom is horrified to see Peri and Prince very close. Sinead reveals that she's worked out that Diane has asked Sami to keep an eye on her. She tells him that Laurie is in prison and she is free, and just wants to have a good time. Diane and Tony are thrilled that Laurie has been sentenced to four years, and Diane tells Laurie that he deserves everything he gets. Laurie is escorted into the prison van, sitting with Finn, oblivious to each others' identities. Tom makes Prince clean up the mess from an ill Hilton in The Folly, away from Peri. Finn asks Laurie what he was in for. Laurie tells him that he's innocent, but Finn says that everyone says they are. Finn tells Laurie that he's accepted that he's a rapist, and deserved every minute of the five years imprisonment he received. Laurie continues to say that "she" wanted it, just like his wife, and it's all a misunderstanding. Sinead learns about Sami's boy band past. Sinead takes Sami to the dance floor. They get close as they dance together. Scott takes Mitchell's phone to stop him from calling Cleo. Tom fires Prince so Prince dumps a bucket of water on him. Juliet convinces Brooke that Nancy wants her to bend the rules. Brooke attempts to speak to the barwoman, but panics and runs off. Juliet attempts to order a drink but the barwoman refuses to serve her alcohol. The barwoman enjoys teasing Juliet, and Juliet snaps at Brooke. Finn and Laurie argue, and Laurie tells Finn that he doesn't know Sinead. Finn realises that the man travelling in the van with him is Laurie. He reveals that he is Sinead's brother and attacks him. A prison officer orders Finn to get off Laurie, but the prison van ends up crashing into a car at an intersection, flipping onto it's side. Finn is thrown around whilst Laurie hangs from the roof by his seatbelt. Sinead and Sami enjoy the festival. Sinead kisses Sami, but he ends up stopping her. Sinead tells Sami that she's going to the rave in the forest with Lisa and Cleo. Laurie escapes from the overturned police van, running away from the scene. Cast Regular cast *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast *Sonia - Millie Turner Music Notes *A prison officer is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019